Who are you dating Harper?
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Zeke's POV on his relationship with Harper and her relationship with Alex.


Who are you dating Harper?

Zeke's POV on his relationship with Harper and her relationship with Alex..

****

_Hi, My name is Zeke. You might know me as Justin Russo's best friend or Harper's boyfriend. Well I really don't know about the boyfriend part. You see I thought Harper was the perfect girl for me. She's kind, smart , athletic ,adorably cute and has a fashion tasted all her own, shes not afraid to stand out and be herself. Our relationship started out great. Holding hand's, kissing on the cheek and looking at each other with love sick look's._

_On our first real date I took Harper to the park for a nice picnic under the star's. That went well but all Harper kept talking about was how Alex and Gigi were fighting and how mean Gigi was to Alex. I really didn't care I don't like Alex I think shes a pain in the butt, but Harper sees her as her best friend so I listen. After talking about Alex for two hour's she changed the subject about the star's. I love talking about space. I told her my dream was to go to space and see the planet's. She said That I was really brave to do that, that she couldn't do that she would miss everyone to much to leave them. I told her as long as the people I left behind knew that I loved them and Knew that they loved me everything would be a okay. She gave me her Harper smiled that could out shine the sun on any given day. As our date came to a end I walked her home to the Russo's just as I as about to kiss her on the lip's Alex leaned out the window and yelled at Harper saying the Wolf Lake just started and the she better run up there if she wanted to see the beginning. She smiled at Alex and hugged me good bye saying that she had fun and closing the door behind her. As I stand there all I could think of who was on that date with Harper Me or Alex._

_On our second date I took Harper to the anime convention, after finding out that she loved anime. I guess it's ok but I like comic book's better. She was so beautiful , it was like walking with a goddess/ angel. She talked about her favorite manga's and asked if I would like to barrow them. I told her yes, That I would give them a gander. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. She was talking about two different one's Naruto and Death Note. As I listen Death Note sounded kinda creepy but Naruto sounded kinda cool. She said I could take Naruto but Alex had Death Note. Again there was that name. She didn't see me roll my eye's at her saying how Alex found out about her little dirty secret but she was happy about it because Alex love's Naruto and Death Note too. I bought her a Death Note Tee , she jumped up and down with excitement saying that it was very nice of me to do that. I smiled and told her she was my girl and I would give her the world if she asked. She blushed and said that I was a gentleman and that she didn't know how she got so lucky to have me as her boyfriend. As the date went on we went threw all the stop's and Harper bought new manga's and little Japanese candy's. She bought one called Pocky , she said she loved the chocolate one. I tried one, it tasted like stale bread dipped in over sugared chocolate. She saw that I didn't like she said it was ok that I didn't like. I smiled Harper all ways says the right thing well almost just when she says Alex dose she say the wrong thing. The dated End and Harper KISSED me I was so Happy but then Alex walked out with the garbage she smirked and told Harper that she was becoming a bad girl for staying out late with a boy. Harper smiled and told Alex that she got Pocky Alex jumped on Harper and kissed her a bunch of ties saying that she loved Harper and that she wanted Pocky. As I stand there watch the two girl's hug and kiss sharing yucky Pocky I asked myself who is Harper dating me or Alex. _

_On our third date Alex tagged along what fun , not . She was a pain but Harper didn't say anything. All Alex kept talking about was how lame Justin was and how dorky he dressed. I defended Justin and his honor but Harper sided with Alex saying that Justin sometimes dose act like a dork. It hurt me when she said that, I don't say bad thing's about Alex but she said Justin acted like a dork. I bit my tongue holding what I wanted to say. I like Harper a lot and I knew that Liking Harper meant that I had to deal with Alex. The date didn't go as I hoped , I never got to talk to Harper and I had to pay for Alex too. I walked both girl's home and Alex went inside so I had a little alone time with Harper. She said she had a fun time and that she couldn't wait for our next date._

_Our forth date was canceled Alex was sick and Harper stayed home to take care of Alex. I was sick too but all she did was take care of Alex. Alex had her mother, her father and even her brother's to take care of her , she didn't need Harper but Harper stayed anyway to take care of her best friend. I'm her boyfriend you would think that she would make me some soup like she did for Alex but no all I got was a phone call saying I hope you feel better and sweat dream's._

_The week after that Harper got sick , I was feeling better and I made Harper split pea soup just like my mom makes me. I thought I could feed it to her and spend some time with her. Alex open the door and let me in. She asked if I was feeling better. I told her yes and ask her if she felt better too. She smiled saying she always feel's better from eating Harper's soup. I frowned I would of loved to try Harper's soup from what I hear from Justin Harper's a great cook. That the whole family loves her cooking. I asked her if I could see Harper that I made her some soup. She asked what kind, I didn't think it was a big deal so I told her split pea soap. She glares at me grabbing the soup and marching to the kitchen sink. I was shocked to watch her dump the soup in the sink. She turns around and she gives me a look that she want's to kill me. She said That she won't tell Harper about my stupid mistake and to never ever give Harper Split Pea soup. I get so angry I worked so hard on that and she dumps it. I could feel my face heating up as I open my mouth Justin walks in and ask what I'm doing here. Alex told him that I brought Harper Split Pea soup. For the first time in my life I see Justin glaring at Me. He say the same thing that Alex just said. I give up I go home and I didn't even get to see my girlfriend._

_I never found out why I couldn't give Harper the Split Pea soup._

_Harper and I went on 10 date's all leaving me asking Who is Harper dating? On 10 of those dates Alex went on three of them. Harper said she couldn't leave Alex alone all the time. Before we could go one a eleventh date I break up with Harper telling her that there was someone else and that I wanted to try to date that person. I never saw someone so hurt. I never hurt someone before with a lie. Harper looked like I killed her puppy. She ran home crying, I could feel my heart breaking inside._

_As week's pass by I watch Harper from afar. Three week's after we break up I hear that Alex and Harper are dating. I watch them I never seen Harper so Happy. She was never so happy with me. I knew I did the right thing. I finally got my answer who was Harper dating it was Alex. It was always Alex._

_A month later Alex walk's up to me. She asked me why did I break up with Harper, that Harper was a perfect girlfriend. I told her I knew that. But that I was tired of asking my shelf who was she dating. Alex looked at me with a look that I could name. She shocked her head and said thank you, thank you for giving me Harper and that she hopped that I would find someone just as special as Harper. I watched Alex walk away and I think to my self I know I did the right thing but did it have to hurt so much. Why couldn't Harper love me like she loves Alex._

****

I hope this is good I worked on it really hard.


End file.
